dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Gohan is the Eldest Son of Goku and Chichi, the older brother to Goten and Gochan. the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan and Rohan. Gohan is also the first hybird (Half Human, Half Saiyan) to appear in the series. he is named after Goku's Adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Dragon Ball Z 'Early Life:' Gohan was born in the 757 Age of May to Goku and Chichi, as child he displayed a very high amount of vast potential for A Saiyan Hybird. instead of being allowed to Train, Chchi wished for Gohan to train his mind instead and become A scholar. ''' Dead Zone: named after Goku's Adoptive parent, Grandpa Gohan, gohan has a vast amount of hidden potential within him. as a child, Gohan was timid due to Chichi wanting him to be raised to become a scholar. after being kidnapped by Garlic Jr's minions, Gohan demonstrates these hidden powers by easlily knocking Garlic Jr into his own creation, the Dead Zone. ' ' Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga': despite Goku's protest Chichi home schooled him, until he was 4 years old. at the time he is shown, he is shy, and has a tail like Goku when he was a boy. after Goku's brother Raditz explained his Saiyan origins and attacked Goku, he is kidnapped and locked in a Saiyan Spacepod. it was doing that time that Raditz discovered that gohan was even stronger than Goku at the time.during the battle between Goku, Piccolo and Raditz, Gohan broke free out of the pod and delivering a devastatin blow to Raditz out of anger demonstrating his hidden potential. giving Piccolo and Goku time to kill the Saiyan . after learning of two more Saiyans that would appear on Earth within a year's time, Gohan was trained by Piccolo to help defend the Earth. Gohan's bright and cheerful nature caused Piccolo to begin to care for the boy and protective over the boy. when the time came to battle against the Saiyans, Gohan was able to control his fear but at time, his age caught up with him and he was frighten. after the defeat of Vegeta, Gohan choose to travel to Planet Namek with Bulma and Krillin to find the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back everyone that died on Earth during the battle with the Saiyans. Gohan was on a personal mission to bring back piccolo and went so far is to copy his dogi. while on Namek Gohan battled against Frieza and his Minions, who seeks to gain the Dragon Balls and obtain imortality. after having his hidden potential released by the eldest Namek, Guru, he battles the Ginyu Force with Krillin and Vegeta (who have formed a alliance at the time to defeat them) and Frieza. After the battle with Frieza, while Gohan waited for Goku to return home, he Battled Garlic jr again and manage to seal him in the Dead Zone Forever. ' Trunks Saga through Cell Games Saga' A year later after the battle on Planet Namek, Gohan senses Frieza and his father, King Cold's approach to Earth, and prepare to battle against them with the Z Fighters without Goku, who hasn't yetr return since then from outerspace. however as mysterious teenage boy that can become a Super Saiyan appears and easily defeats and kills them with ease. aftering waiting two hours Goku returns back to Earth and he and Goku have a pirvate talk. the boy reveals that his name is Trunks and he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma from 20 years in the future, and he has come to warn them of the Androids that would surface in three year's time and kill them all, with the exception of Goku dying from a heart virus. after being allowed by Chichi, Gohan begins his training with Goku and Piccolo for Three years. 3 years later, the androids appear in South City. after saving Piccolo from near death from the hands of Dr. Gero, Gohan takes Yajirobe and Bulma back to west city, while thew other continue the battle against the androids. after the Android, Cell emerges from another time machine into the present, Gohan was trained by Goku in the Hyper Bobical Time Chamber to become his successor. after learning of the Cell Games, he competed after Goku gave up, and eventually was strong enough to defeat Cell. ' Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga' 7 years later, Gohan lives at home with his mother, and 7 year old brother named Goten, who was born shortly after the cell games. and is now a Teenager in High School attending Orange Star City High School in Satan City. after defeating a gang of crimminals disguised as a Super Saiyan, Hercule's Daughter, Videl is highly suspicious and spies on him to really see if he's the gold fighter. Videl confronts Gohan several time, but nervously denies it. Gohan decides to go to West city and ask Bulma to make him a Disguise to fight crime under a alter identity "The Great Saiyaman. after his disguise is reveled Videl forces him to teach her how to control her Ki and the Bukujustu Technique and compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten also trains with Gohan and learns the Bukujustu Technquies and the Kamehameha Wave. during the training Gohan and Videl start to develop a sweet kind of a relationship. during the World Martial Arts Tournament, he is reunited with his dead father, Goku, as he was allowed to return to Earth and Compete in the Tournamnet. as the tournament begins many of the Z fighters begin to brush through their matches. later, when Videl is nearly beaten to death by Spopovich, Gohan vows to gain revenge against him in the next round. after healing Videl with a Senzu Bean, thanks to Goku using instant transmission to Korin Tower, Gohan is tricked by Kibito to demonstrate transforming into a Super Saiyan, and finally a Super Saiyan 2. Spopovich and Yamu are successful in stealing his energy, thanks to the Supreme Kai's physchokinesis. after being revived by Kibito's magic, he reveals the wizard Babidi's plot to revive his father, Bibidi's creation Majin Buu on Earth.Videl who were flying with Kibito and Gohan at the time to meet up wtih supreme Kai, Goku ,Piccolo and Krillin decides to reside from the battle, and relizes that Gohan was the Golden hair boy that defetaed cell, not her father, and that he was also the gold fighter. Gohan and Videl say goodbye to each other and she promise to date him when he returns. after Kibito is easliy killed by Dabura, and Piccolo and Krillin are turned to stone, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and the Supreme Kai enter Babidi's Spaceship. during the battle against Dabura, Gohan and display a evenly match. aftrer Vegeta falls under Babidi's spell and battles Goku a second time, Gohan and Supreme kai try to prevent Majin Buu from hatching out of his cacoon. nearly survivng death from the hands of Majin Buu, Gohan is taken to the World of the Kais by a revied Kibito and Supreme Kai to use the Z Sword, and train with it to defeat Majin Buu. after the Z Sword is broken, the Elder Supreme Kai awakens and releases of of Gohan's latent potential making strong enough to battle Super Buu without even transforming into A Super Saiyan untit he absorbs a Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. after the defeat of Kid Buu,10 years later, Gohan is now a Scholar. Gohan marries Videl and they have a Daughter named Pan. during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, he decides to be spectator instead of competing. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga' years in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan is a researcher for Capsule corp. after learning about the Black Star Dragon Balls, and Goku's revertion to childhood, Gohan helps Bulma prepare a Spaceship for goku to use to search for the Black Star Balls scattered all across the Universe. During the Baby Saga, Gohan is possess by Baby and becomes one of his loyal servants. after being revied by the Sacred Water, Gohan helps revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. after the defeat of Baby, Gohan helps evalcute the Earth's inhabitants to the Planet New Tuffle. after finding out that Piccolo stayed behind on the Earth to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls, Gohan breaks down in tears as loses his mentor and friend. During the Super Android #17 Saga, Gohan battles a resurrected General Rilldo. after being nearlt defeated by general rilldo, he is saved by Majuub. afterwards he battles Super 17 along with the other Z Fighters and is easily defeated. after the Dragon Balls were gather the Black Smoe Dragon emerged due to their over usage and created the Shadow Dragons. durind the battle against Syn Shenron, Gohan contribute his maximium energy to revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. in the final battle against Omega Shenron Gohan battle against him along with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten until Goku was able to defeat him with a Universal Spirit Bomb. 'King Proton Gohan also help particpates in the battle with the Z fighters against King Proton and his minions. '''Dragon Ball SF 'Generation Saga through Cobra Saga' 'Dr. Yale Saga through Super Andriod 22 Saga' '36th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga ' 'Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga' Dragon Ball GF Transfromations and Power Ups 'Great Ape:' this is Gohan's Great Ape Foorm after being exposed to A Full Moon seen in Dragon Ball Z. as a child, Gohan was able to transform into a Great Ape under the light of a Full Moon, as long as he had a Saiyan Tail. 'Unlock Potential:' in Dragon Ball Z , while on Namek Guru nwas able to awaken some of Gohan's vast potential. 'Super Saiyan' the Super Saiyan Transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z. after training in the Hyper Bobical Time Chamber, Gohan gains this transformation after intense training with Goku while still being A Boy. 'Full Power Super Saiyan:' Gohan reach this form of Super Saiyan while traininbg in the hyperbolic time chamber with Goku, seen in Dragon Ball Z. 'Super Saiyan 2' The Super Saiyan 2 Transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z. After the destruction of Android #16, Gohan was the first to reach this transformation of Super Saiyan. this made him strong enough to defeat Cell. 'Great Saiyaman:' A transformation suit designed by Bulma for Gohan to fight crime in Orange Star City seen in Dragon Ball Z. 'Ultimate Gohan' Gohan's Hidden Potential fully awaken by the Elder Supreme Kai. after not focusing much on his training, his Hidden Potential vanished. it was reawaken from a wish from Goku after he returned in Dragon Ball SF. 'Super Saiyan 3' the Super Saiyan 3 transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z. after intense training, Gohan reached this transformation in Dragon Ball SF, and first used it in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Golden Great Ape:' The Golden Great Ape Transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball Z and GT. during the Ark Saga of Dragon Ball SF, Gohan's Tail was restored by the Elder Supreme Kai. This enable him able to transform into a Great Ape, and then a Golden Ape. 'Super Saiyan 4' the Super Saiyan 4 Transformation first displayed in Dragon Ball GT. after gaining control as a Golden Ape, Gohan was able to Transform into Super Saiyan 4 making him to first Half Human, Half Saiyan Hrybid to reach this form of Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball SF. 'Ultimate Super Saiyan 4' Gohan as a Super Saiyan 4 using his Hidden Potential to transform into this state of a Super Saiyan 4, seen in Dragon Ball SF. External Link Dragon Ball SF Site Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Characters who can fly